Detective Detective (song)
is the first episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode serves as the introduction of Detective Detective as he is solving a case. In this case, he is kidnapped by two men wearing suits in his limo, then sent to a crime scene, where he deduces that there will be another robbery which is their alibi, since a culprit is among them and the rest at that bank, with the money in the cop car, safe. Lyrics Woke up, Can't see. Hands: cuffed, tied feet. I don't know how I got here. (Uh!) The ground was shaking like the strings on a bass. Smell: Perfumes, cigars, and wines. (Run!) From the sounds in the room one could tell there were two watching me as I pretended to sleep. And when that thing took off I just let my body roll to the doors of that limousine. Oh! I am Detective Detective: Deducing devious deeds. Don't dare you dabble in darkness or I'll devise your defeat. If you run and hide I will find you. I am deep in your mind. You haven't figured it out: I'm predicting your moves. Just when you think you've one-upped me I am two steps in front. See, this is my special move: I put myself in your shoes. Detective detective do tell us how you solved the crime. Did you deceive them deducing darkness in disguise? Hold up! Back Track. I made my escape. But with that bag on my head I never saw a face. So I removed that bag, untied my legs. Realized I was still inside their base. I saw the limo coming back. I kept cool and decided to stay and chat. "Gentlemen, please. There's no need to attack. Quite simply, I was startled. I will go where you ask. Keep covered, your faces, I have no reason to see. I only ask we treat each other politely." If you run and hide I will find you. I am deep in your mind. You haven't figured it out: I'm predicting your moves. Just when you think you've one-upped me I am two steps in front. See, this is my special move: I put myself in your shoes. I am Detective Detective. I'm on the case! Master of human interactions. A friendly face. Hahaha. Yeah. Detective detective do tell us how you solved the crime. Did you deceive them deducing darkness in disguise? I dare say, Detective, it seems as though you're reading minds. Can you read them? (Ahahaha-what?) I continue. The two men in suits were sitting, looking pretty tough, with their hands on their sides like they're about to pull their guns. Think I know where they're from judging by their demeanor. Think I know where we're going from the fact that I'm not dead, yet. Dropped off two blocks from my house; A block from the bank where something strange was going down. Just as expected, it was the scene of a crime. It's been over an hour since the cops had arrived. I asked around. The only evidence: One rock thrown through the window and a hair clip. One pointed out that on his way in he saw my limo. Yes that was my limo. Pushed up my glasses and gave a little smirk. When people speak I listen to the thoughts behinds their words. In a short while, I said to them out loud, there will be another robbery, to which more officers are bound. Ksh- There's been another break-in! Kerwits-Bank on Main Don't worry, though, It's just a ploy. Their alibi, you'd say. One culprit is among us, the rest at that bank and inside one of your cop cars, here, You'll find the money's safe. If you run and hide I will find you. I am deep in your mind. You haven't figured it out: I'm predicting your moves. Just when you think you've one-upped me I am two steps in front. See, this is my special move: I put myself in your shoes. Run and hide I will find you. I am deep in your mind. You haven't figured it out: I'm predicting your moves. Just when you think you've one-upped me I am two steps in front. See, this is my special move: I put myself in your shoes. I am Detective Detective. I'm on the case! Master of human interactions. A friendly face. Detective Detective: Out. External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs